Urban Dictionary
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Helen is looking through the Urban Dictionary but what she finds wasn't what she had expected at all. Now she needs to test a theory.


**A/N: **It's funny what you can find in the Urban Dictionary and it's even better when you have someone to share your thoughts with- right Criss, Cristina? I bet the two of you already know with the title and the rating where this is leading to :P Also, the fic is for you two, thanks for all the gutter chats it's so much fun! And see where this led me to. I hope I killed you with this; you deserve it!

**Summary:** Helen is looking through the Urban Dictionary but what she finds wasn't what she had expected at all. Now she needs to test a theory.

**Disclaimer: **One day I'll be able to say that one of those entries is from me...Oh, you were...Ooh, ok, no nothing's mine.

**Urban Dictionary**

Kate and Henry had spent the whole day in front of his computers checking the Urban Dictionary. They wouldn't stop it or stop talking about it so Helen had decided to take a look at it herself. As much as it tempted her to type in her own name first the thought of a certain ex-vampire crossed her mind.

"Tesla" She typed in.

When Helen read the first entry she smiled. The smartest person in the world. Yes, he was definitely close to this. Helen overflew the other entries but soon came to the conclusion that his first name would be more interesting.

Again she couldn't help herself but smile at the first entry.

"Amazing friend; quite frankly a bit crazy; lovable; movie fanatic; passionate; special"

Yes, that sounded like her Nikola even though she wouldn't entirely bet that he was a movie fanatic but who knew?

When she let her eyes drift over the second entry Helen blushed badly. Not because of what was written there but at the thought that she wanted to find out if it was true. She already felt fuzzy just thinking that this _could_ actually be true. It was late and her mind screamed that she should find out herself. Helen left the room but forgot to close the site...

"Magnus? Are you here?" Will asked entering the room.

She wasn't. He noticed that her computer was still on and it didn't look like she'd come back anytime soon so Will stepped around the table to check it in a very curious manner.

"Oh my God..." Will said blushing.

He just had gotten an idea where she went to. Will rushed out of her office instantly.

Meanwhile Helen had found Nikola in his lab. He had been working on one of his experiments until she had entered.

"Helen, what can I do for you?" He smirked at her.

Suddenly, Helen realized _why_ she had come there and blushed again. Nikola simply grinned wider at that. She would figure out what she wanted to know unless her rational mind would come back which she knew wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Her thoughts were long lost in the gutter thanks to this Dictionary.

"I've been...reading and I was wondering...how much of what I've read might be true..." Helen mumbled blushing some more.

Nikola frowned so she continued.

"Do you know the Urban Dictionary by any chance?"

"You mean that thing the children are annoying me with the whole day?

"Yes...Have you ever checked _your_ name there?"

"I didn't even know about this until today...I assume you did?" Nikola smirked.

Helen rolled her eyes at him but nodded. She was hoping he wouldn't ask why and indeed his only question was what it said about him.

"Well, that's why I came..." Helen started while she stepped closer.

"Ah, I hope they only said the good things."

Helen had stopped right in front of him and kept silent.

"A penny for your thoughts." Nikola whispered as he leaned back against the table.

Better not, Helen thought and bent forward to whisper something in his ear. She was blushing when she moved back and looked into his eyes.

In a split of a second Helen found herself pressed against the place Nikola had leaned on before. He was pinning her between himself and his table.

"Care to find out?" Nikola asked seductively.

Helen swallowed hard. This was exactly why she was there in the first place. He moved closer to her face and just smirked as sexy as never before. Her heartbeat fastened as well as her breathing. Nikola let his tongue run down her neck to her exposed shoulder.

"Nikola!" Helen gasped in surprise and tilted her head in a reflex to allow him better access.

She could feel his grin as he kissed her shoulder back up to her neck. He let his lips linger on her pulse point for several seconds feeling her quick heartbeat. Helen closed her eyes. If he would keep going like this...Her mind was lost in fantasies she wouldn't even have dared to dream about. Nikola's hands found the way under her blouse and ascended on her warm skin.

"Nikola." She said more serious now.

He stopped kissing her neck for a second and looked at her still stroking over her skin.

"Yes, dear?" He smiled.

"Kiss me."

"My pleasure." Nikola said kissing her gentle and passionate at the same time.

He let his tongue run over her bottom lip gaining for entrance. Helen opened her mouth and their tongues teased each other. He was a bloody good kisser. They broke the kiss and Nikola's lips were back on her collarbone. His hand found its way to- or better under her skirt. Helen's back ached for his touch. He knew her far too well...

Nikola's finger softly stroked over her slip and the spot under it. Helen couldn't help the moan as she let her head fall on his shoulder and her arms encircled his neck. He liked the feeling of her warm breath tickling his neck. Her lips gently touched his skin over his pulse point. She could feel his heart racing. Helen smiled in the tender kiss she placed there well knowing she made him feel like this.

"You're all wet, Helen." Nikola whispered smirking as hell.

When he slid under her slip and let his finger run over her centre again and again Helen nearly screamed.

"Nikola!" Helen panted hard.

Named man slowly slid one finger in her caressing her gently. Her breathing got even harder as she digged her nails in his back. He finally started to use his other hand as well and opened her blouse with it while his eyes were studying the exposed skin. She looked incredible sexy with the blouse open but still on her shoulders, the black bra, her skirt and –what he liked the most- leaning against him in a desperate manner of keeping herself steady.

"Ah! Niko! Please!" Helen begged.

She wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. When she glanced down she could see how aroused Nikola was himself. She wanted him.

"Niko, huh? I like the sound of you screaming it."

Nikola's voice was almost enough to make her come but she wanted to feel him inside her.

"Take me." Helen whispered.

Nikola smirked wide and took his finger out of her. She made a whimper, instantly missing his touch. She lowered her skirt and he opened his pants. Helen wouldn't dare to watch him for too long. He was big and she couldn't help another scream when he thrust in her.

"Niko!" Helen wasn't even able to cry out his whole name.

"Yes, I definitely like the sound of it." Nikola kissed her again.

They were both breathing harder and faster with each time he thrust in her. It didn't take the two of them much longer to come. They ended up in each other's arms.

"Satisfied?" Nikola grinned.

Helen could swear she'd never had sex _that _good before. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry but it was written 'naughty in bed' and this clearly isn't a bed." She replied cheeky.

Their heartbeats still made them feel like their hearts would jump out of their chests every second.

"You cheeky, naughty, sexy-"

Helen silenced him with a kiss. Once again their tongues were battling for dominance which none of them would get.

"Your room or mine?" Nikola smiled and Helen looked at him frowning.

"I know you want to know just _how_ true this entry is." He explained.

"Nonsense!" It was a reflex and they both knew she didn't mean it at all.

Nikola smirked. She knew that look- he had a plan and she wasn't going to like it. Before Helen knew it Nikola's hand was back under her skirt stroking her.

"Tell me that again." He whispered into her ear.

Nikola knew _exactly_ how to touch her.

"Non-Ah!"

He had just found her sore point.

"Bloody- I hate you." Helen managed to say.

"Oh, you love me, dear." Nikola grinned capturing her lips with his once more.

She felt thirsty for him when he withdrew his finger again.

"Damn...Your room. Right now." Helen decided shortly.

He smirked victoriously and led her out of his lab. She barely had the time to do at least 2 buttons of her blouse again before they stepped out into the hallway.

When they entered his room she closed the door behind her with her free hand and stopped. Nikola who had been holding her other hand stumbled back pinning her involuntarily against the door.

"Nikola..." She was looking straight into his eyes.

Somehow she suddenly looked incredible vulnerable. He locked his own eyes with hers trying to read her thoughts. He made a step backwards and raised his hand to gently caress her cheek.

"You need to know if I still love you?" Nikola smiled softly, "Because I do. I've never stopped loving you. You're my one and only love."

As cliché as it sounded he meant every word and Helen knew this. She smiled back at him and pulled him closer to give him a tender kiss. Nikola could feel her smile and simply had to do the same gesture.

"You still want to find out if they were right?" He asked as cheeky as Helen before.

"You are very sure of your skills, Mr. Tesla. Convince me." Was all Helen said before they kissed again.

She made a mental note to check 'Niko' in that Dictionary before she couldn't think of anything else than this word for the next hours.

THE END


End file.
